My life as a youtuber
by BurritoJoe
Summary: Chris has had a hard life, being orphaned at 1 month old, but he has found home in YouTube. He recently achieved ten million subscribers and was invited to do a panel at E3 to talk about his favorite game. Battlefield. But when his freinds start acting strange, he sets out to find why. This story has nothing to do with the sims, I just picked it because in sims you can do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Chris's pov)

I was sitting at my PC playing Minecraft when I got the call. YouTube gave me a call and said I reached ten million Subscribers in 3 months, which was the sites new record for fastest time to get 10 million subs. I was instantly overflowed with joy, and couldn't believe that in 3 months, I got 10 million people to watch my videos, that were just of a college dropout playing video games on his computer. I fell out of my chair, and my roommates, Isaac, and Ian, walked into my room to check on me.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Ian as he saw me on the ground.

"Dude, I just hit 10 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS!" I yelled in excitement. Ian and Isaac were comedians, animators, and they edit my videos for me (which I'm really bad at). "I can't believe it! All I do is play video games, and millions of people seem to love me." I said as I heard the email receiving sound. I checked my email, and what did I see? Some junk mail, something from YouTube, and something from E3. I checked the YouTube one first, because my job is more important than the biggest convention in gaming(I just wanted to build up to opening the E3 email). The email was just a congratulations on reaching ten million subscribers, and that I should receive my Diamond play button in 8-10 business days. I checked the E3 one next, and it said due to my accomplishment of breaking a YouTube record,(Man word gets around quick), that they were offering me a panel to talk about my success, and to introduce the new battlefield game to the public. Ian and Isaac were reading over my shoulder, and when they read it they both only said one thing.

"Oh my god." They both said in unison. Considering they were identical twins, it doesn't surprise me that they are basically the same. I quickly opened my recording software, turned in my mic, out my headphones on, started recording.

"Hey guys! It's me, Chris, or Techno Soldier here, back with another Video! Today I have some important news. I just hit, drumroll please, TEN MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! If that isn't cool enough,I'm also doing a panel at E3, so if your gonna go, make sure to come check it out. Smash that like button and please Subscribe and turn on notifications, and I will see you all next time!" I said as I finished recording. It was super exciting that me, a 21 year old, was going to the largest video game convention of the year.I Felt my phone buzz, and I looked to see my girlfriend, Hannah, calling me. I answered immediately. "Hello." I said casually.

"Ian told me everything! I can't believe your at ten million subscribers! Was I mentioned at all in the email from E3?" she asked.

"No, but I wasn't told any if the details yet. There are still like,3 months until E3, and your in almost all my videos, so it would most likely be both of us at the panel,"

"Ok, but one more thing." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. Me, Ian and Isaac gave to do something in L.A. And it's kind of serious. So I need to borrow your editors for 3 days." She said. At first I didn't know what she meant by "borrow my editors for 3 days."

"Ok, but just let me ask them if they need help packing. By." I said confused. Hannah hung up before I could ask her why she was leaving. I got up to go ask Ian about it. When I walked into his room, he was editing my video."Hey dude, are you going somewhere with Hannah in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to ask if you needed help packing."

"Ok, well thanks." he said sounding a bit worried. Ian was pretty personal, so I didn't want to ask him about it.

Oh my god. I finished chapter 1 of my first fanfiction. I will see you all later after the cliffhanger. -CheerioJoe

P.s. This was greatly inspired by Dj Storm's story, IM IN TEAM CRAFTED! Go check it out if you want.(It's really good even if she hasn't updated any of her stories for a year).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into Isaac's room, and he was just playing Battlefield.

"Hey Isaac?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at his computer.

"Hannah told me you, her, and Ian are going to La for 3 days, so why?" I asked losing at his startled expression. I assumed that they agreed on a date to tell me, but it didn't happen so they told me today.

"Uhh, it's something I can't tell you right now." he said going back to his computer. "Please get out of my room." He said seriously. I knew something serious was going on, because A, Isaac never really does anything serious at all, and B, Hannah hated traveling, so why would she go with her boyfriends best Friends? I walked out and started to think about it.

(Ian's pov)

When Chris asked me about me, Hannah and Isaac going to L.A., I immediately panicked. The reason we are going is to take some blood reason why? Me And Isaac were walking in an alleyway, with our parents, and our little sister, Hannah. We were walking through an alleyway as a shortcut home. We heard some bangs, and started to walk faster, but we ended up face to face with a double barrel shotgun.

"Alright, give me all your money and no one gets hurt." said some guy in a bandana, and some sunglasses, kinda like the guy from watch dogs 2. My dad started to take out his wallet when my little sister, kicked the guy in the shin and ran. The guy got on the ground and started to rubbing his knee. He quickly braved his gun and shot my parents. He got up, and started chasing Hannah. He just left us there. Our dead parents lying next to us. We never heard from Hannah again. Untill, when we found her at a Starbucks,maned asked her how she was doing. We talked for hours, and when she told she almost got shot, it made to the police station. We told her we went through the exact same thing. We eventually decided to go see a doctor, and the closest one that would do blood tests was in L.A.

(Chris's pov)

I asked Ian if he could edit my videos for the day he was gone. He said yes, thankfully, and I went on Twitter to see if my Friends were doing anything. They were all busy, and my best friend, Sam, was going to minecon in because he had a panel there. I knew it was only a 30 minute drive, so I asked him if he was doing anything after. The only problem is that Sam is 17, and I'm 21, so our major age difference has made some things difficult. We met at the orphanage I lived in. My parents apparently didn't want anything to do with me, and dropped me off when I was only a month old. Sam had the exact same thing happen, and we became friends. He quickly responded saying,

"Sure! I haven't seen the new star wars yet." he said. I texted him back saying I will be there.(Authors note, I saw it on opening day!).

I hopped into my car and drove to the convention center that would later be used for E3. I pulled into the parking lot and opened the door. Sam came running out, followed bye a mountain of Fans. He jumped in my car and yelled,

"GOGOGO!" he yelled as we drive off.

~time skip to movie~

We got our tickets, and we got recognized 7 times. Sam went and got some popcorn and we went to the screening area. I'm not going to say to much about the movie but,(Spoilers ahead) Luke becomes a force ghost and fights Kylo ren. Personally, I thought Empire strikes back was better, but that's just me. I got a call from Ian.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Chris, so our flight got moved to tomorrow, so we're leaving to the airport now. I left your completed videos on a flash drive on your desk. By." he said. He hung up before I could respond. I need to figure out what there doing, I thought.

You guys already know why Ian, Isaac and Hannah are going to L.A. How will Chris react when he learns why the left? It's on a cliff hanger, so yeah.-CheerioJoe.

P.s. I Actully liked Empire strikes back more than last Jedi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Chris's pov)

Me and Sam went back to my house, (which we might lose because of demonetizing). Sam always forgets how big it is, and always seems amazed that we could afford it. We got on my computer and started Live Streaming Minecraft, a with Sam playing because I suck at it. We had about 1000 comments every 30 seconds, so we couldn't read what our fans had to say. BUT! We got a ten dollar donation followed by the message,

"Are you going to get a Nintendo Switch?" Chris completely forgot about Nintendo. Being invested in battlefield, Xbox, and pc's, he never thought about them. I decided to say what I wanted to.

"I'm going to, I just completely forgot about the existence of Nintendo. When I do get one, expect to see a lot, and I mean A LOT of Breath of The Wild." I said. I noticed that the stream had been going on for 2 hours. I quickly said goodbye, and ended the stream. Sam looked at me like I was insane.

"Get in the car." he said. I didn't want to, so he picked my up, crammed me in the back seat. Sam may be skinny, but boy does he have upper body strength.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Bestbuy. We're getting you a switch." He said entering the highway.

"I forgot my credit card." I said trying to come up with a excuse to go back.

"Don't worry, I always have mine." he said. That was the problem with Sam. He always did stuff like this for people, and he unknowingly spends hundreds of dollars on stuff like this. Best Buy was only 5 minutes away from my house, and Sam grabbed a random hoodie from the trunk. I figured he didn't want to be recognized, and get us kicked out of the store for causing a mob. He ran in like he was running from zombies and five minutes later sprinted out with a worried expression on his face. He had a bag with something in it, and what do you know, a mob the size of the mine in mob comes running out. We drove back to my house, and Sam explained to me how he saw this little boy who kept asking his mom for a Xbox, but she kept saying she couldn't afford it, so he bought them one. We get t my Camera and started recording the unboxing of the Switch. Thankfully, since it wasn't a proper a video we were trying to make money off of, we didn't have to edit it. We recorded it, along with a gift from Sam,( It was breath of the wild). We finished up recording and Sam went home.

(Sam's pov)

I bought a kid an Xbox, and some yelled Free Xbox's, and I got chased out of the store. I don't think Chris is aware that I bought myself one. We've been friends ever since Chris and I ran away from his Orphanage. I guess some woman could tell something was wrong with us, because she called the police saying there were 2 boys who was about ten and seven, with a ripped shirts, and no one watching us. A co pulse minutes later, a police officer came and took us to the station, where a man and a woman were waiting in line for something. I guess they saw potential in us or something because they decide to adopt us, and we have lived happily ever after, except were still super young so we aren't at our ending


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

(Isaac's pov)

We were in a taxi heading over to the hospital. They were very busy after the California wildfires, so we managed to get the blood test by promising to donate blood afterwards. Ian went first, then Hannah, then me. They said we should get the results back in 6-8 business days. The same day Chris should get his Play button. I read Ian's face, and assumed he knew to. How are we going to explain the we might be his girlfriends brothers and crush the happiest day of his career. I also thought about my new thoughts about how I will act if we are related. Will I get defensive? Will I not care? My best friend might be dating my little sister, and that puts a lot in perspective. I just told them I needed a moment, so I went outside and called Sam, Chris's greatest friend, and adoptive brother. Please answer I said to myself.

"Ahoy." Sam said.

"Sam listen, you Chris's girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" he replied sounding worried.

"Well after learning about each other's past, we discovered we had very similar stories, and we just generally look alike, so we took a blood test to see if me, Hannah, and Ian are all related. Basically, We're supposed to get the results around the same day Chris gets his diamond play button, so I ne-"

"CHRIS IS GETTING A DIAMOND PLAY BUTTON!WHAT?" he yelled.

"Yes, and I don't think he will be very happy to figure out if his girlfriend, and two roommates are siblings, so I need you to get him out of the house."

"You can count on me." Replied Sam. "By." he said. I hung up. Ian and Hannah walked out of the hospital.

"Bro, who were you talking to?" Ian asked

"Just seeing if Chris had his play button yet." I Lied.

(Play buttons pov[yeah really])

I had a huge diamond carved into my chest. I was out into a box,many shipped to a small city called Orinda.

(Chris's pov)

Sam has been acting weird lately. He tried to get me outside of the house every day for the past six days. He acted especially weird around the mailbox. He insisted that he get it whenever we got mail. He would give me my stuff, and sort the rest, and there was a weird expression on his face he made whenever he was done. I just assumed it was him finishing High school a day early. He also would bring me to restaurants for lunch everyday(he spends to much money on me). Eventually Ian, Isaac and Hannah came home and told me that they had something important coming in the mail, and that it was for there eyes only. When they said this, Sam looked like he had a MASSIVE weight taken off his shoulders. He drove home looking satisfied. Ian and Isaac somehow knew that they needed to help me with the editing. They were amazed that Sam bought me a Switch, and at all the accomplishments I made in Breath of the Wild. After a full 8 hours of work from all of us,(except Hannah) we were done with what we needed to do. I quickly tweeted that we wouldn't post anything tomorrow because we were all so tired.

(Ian's pov)

I checked the mail, and to no sunrise, we got the letters we were waiting for. Thankfully Hannah was already here updating her Instagram, and Isaac was wide awake, so we could all view the results. The letter read,

"You have taken a blood test, Yadda Yadda Yadda, after inspecting the DNA strands in each of your blood cells, your results came back Positive. I couldn't believe my eyes. We were siblings, and there it was in writing, bye Doctor Roy Smith of L.A. went outside for a second. He was ghost white in shock. Hannah could only stutter.

"I-II-I, can-can't belie-believe it." She started to cry, and as her brother, I felt like I hado comfort her. Because of some fucked jackass, they grew up not knowing each other were still Alive. We Could have had so much fun. Talking out our problems, watching YouTube together, posting funny snapchats, teaching Hannah how to drive. I missed it all. I just sat in Silence. Isaac came back in, and sat with us. Chris was thankfully asleep.

"I think we should go to bed." I said walking to my bed

 **So I have been enjoying writing this. Hopefully this series will get me somewhere. How will Chris react to the news? Find out in the next Chapter! -Cheeriojoe**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Chris's pov)

Breakfast this morning was very quiet. I just got some cereal and went back to his room. Isaac didn't talk at all and stared at his toast. Hannah went to get some doughnuts. I really hate the silence of moments like this, so I got up, and went to my room. There I checked my email, and I got a email from YouTube saying I should get my play button today. I checked Twitter, and everything seemed normal. I posted that I would be doing a q and a, so type your questions with the hashtag, #Technoqna.

My Twitter filled with comments, and most of them were the same. How did you get into gaming? Are You Adopted? Is Sam your only sibling? Some of them were a little weirder. Where you an accident? Have you ever Cheated on Hannah? What did you think of slavery. That last one was probably asked because I did a video with Ian were he lost a challenge and was my slave for a week. I picked out a couple, and asked Ian to pick out the rest. He did, and he went with Isaac to Costco. When Hannah got back, I asked her why everyone was acting so weird. She looked shocked like I knew something I wasn't supposed to.

"No-nothing." she blurted out.

"Seriously, you can tell me." I said with a smile.

"It kills me to say this, but look in Ian's pillow, and you will know why. Don't tell him I told you this." she said walking to her car. I decide it didn't hurt to look, so I followed her instructions, and I found a letter From a doctor in L.A. I never liked the word Doctor, but I opened and read the letter. What I read shocked me. I can't believe my girlfriend and roommates are siblings.

(Hannah's pov)

Growing up, I always hoped that I would find Ian and Isaac again. But with them being my boyfriends roommates, and friends, I really don't want to know how this ends up. I mean, where all orphans, Chris was dumped at 1 month old, my parents were shot, I don't even know what happened to Sam. I went to target, and started browsing stuff. I found a nice jacket that was on sale, and bought it. Though I liked it, it still reminded me of the safety I would feel in my moths arms. I started to cry.

(Stranger's pov)

I was walking when I found the house. It matched the one on Instagram. I walked in the open door and found him sleeping. I reached in my bag pulled out my m9. I turned him over and shot his knee. His eyes jolted open.

"HOLY SHIT, AH FUCK IT HURTS!" He yelled in agony. I shot him the arm, and then the shoulder. I cleaned my fingerprints of the gun, put on his stomach, and started to walk out smiling. As I turned to face the door, I saw some weird Asian guy with bleached hair. Only for a second did I realize he punched me into a state of sleep. He came running in the house, dragging me behind yelling.

"Chris!" He shrieked. All I could think of was mission accomplished.

(Sam's pov)

Chris told me about how he learned about Ian, Isaac, and Hannah. He sounded pretty mad when I told him I knew about it. I drove to apologize to him, but when I got the the door was open and a strange man with a bag came out smiling. I have never seen him in my life, and He had a creep v I've coming. So I waited at the door, and punched so hard Mike Tyson would be proud. I dragged him up, and what I saw was horrific he was shot 3 times with a gun lying on his lap. I immediately dialed 911 and explained the situation so fast they had to ask me to explain it again. 5 minutes later ambulances were here. I used my basic understanding of chemicals to try to help. I got some vodka, and poured it on his wounds. We has biting on a belt in agony. He was rushed to the hospital, and I called everyone. Ian, Isaac, Hannah, our Adoptive mom and dad. We all met at the hospital and walked in.

 **What happened to Chris? Cliffhangers are the best. Btw, I'm going to begone for 2-3 days, so yeah, don't expect anything new in 2-3 days. When I'm done with this I'll work on a Pokemon fanfiction- Cheeriojoe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

(Chris's pov)

All I remember was Sam pouring shots of vodka on my shoulder. I didn't know where I was. It was so white, and my arms, and leg hurt so much. I tried to sit up straight, but my back felt like it had run I er bye a monster truck. The first person I saw was Sam, making a phone call, then hanging up excitedly. He gave me my favorite Swedish chocolates, and Ian,Isaac,Hannah and my adoptive parents came running in.

"Hey, everyone." I spat out weakly. Hannah hugged me very hard, and my shoulder pain somehow increased, but I let her continue. "Bye the way,*cough*cough* what is this I hear about you being Ian and Isaacs sister?" I said weakly. Judging by the look on Ian's face when I said this, I don't think he expected me to say that.

"Yeah, about that, we went to L.A. to take a blood test, which was positive, and I told Sam to distract you Until we had the letter secure, he succeeded, but I guess you found the letter. Then again, I guess your girlfriend is your roommates sister." he said

. To be honest, I didn't really think about how Either Ian or Isaac will act once things go back to normal. Sam kind of shuffled toward me as he pulled my phone out. He somehow figure out my password, and showed me some email from E3,(I was to tired to read it). Considering that my entire left arm, most of my right arm, and my spine feels like it was steam rolled.

"Yeah, I don't think I will be doing anything important for a while. Might be a good time to catch up on Arrow." I said helplessly trying to open Netflix.

"Yeah, sweetie, apparently this will take 2 months to heal, at the very least." my mom said gently.

"2 MONTHS?" I accidentally yelled.

"Told you he scream." Ian muttered to Sam.

"Well what will I do If I have a cast on my arm during E3?"

"Only time will tell." said Sam looking down.

"Well this is just perfect. What happened to me anyway?"

"You got shot twice." said Isaac calmly.

"Who shot me?" I asked.

"Some jackass bye the name of Goride Johnson." Replied Sam. I heard that name before. But where. Out of the blue, a flashback triggered faster than the bullet that hit me.

"AH BITCH!" Sam yelled as he was pinned to a wall. We were at school. It was a nice day in May, when Gordie Johnson, the most popular kid in school, tried to take Sam's iPod. He had worked all summer to save up for it, and finally got it on a Christmas sale. He loved this thing, and Goride wanted it. I delivered a hard punch to his jaw. He let Sam go in shock. He spit out some blood, and charged at me. Out of nowhere he pulled out a knife. He pushed as hard as he could at my neck, and got a small cut in me, before he was exposed enough for he to kick him. By this point, we had gathered a huge crowd, and some people were starting to place bets. He almost delivered a killing blow in my skull before a Asian kid, whose name was paper toy Isaac yanked him off and started fighting him. I was bleeding, so naturally I sta,merged back, while his id notice twin, Ian started treating my wounds(if you somehow don't know, this is the same Isaac and Ian from the story). By the time a teacher came, we were all suspended for 3 days, but Goride, he was sent to Juvenile hall for a long time, his last words to me were,

"ILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Me and Sam were walking home when Ian and Isaac came running to us. Apparently they went to the same Orphanage, but we just never noticed each other.

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" I accidentally yelled again.

"REMEMBERED WHAT?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Gordie Johnson. Remember? He tried to steal your IPod, then gave me a cut. I honestly don't know why a elementary school student tried to kill me. Sure he was in 5th grade, and you were in second, but still I ca-"I said being cut off by Ian.

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he was the reason we were suspended for 3 days."

"My question is why they let a 2nd grader work for 14 bucks and hour at a security company." Hannah said jokingly.

"Remember, they said my job was sealing the envelopes. You made fun of me." Sam said. I really wonder what was in those envelopes.

(Hannah's pov)

I always liked Chris, he was smart, funny, and loved World of Warcraft, just like me. We met on a raid, the someone were the ever so famous Leeroy Jenkins raid took place. Chris died at the eggs, and just laughed it off and joked to his brother, Sam. I only learned it was an adoptive relationship when I met him for the first time. The first time we had sex, we were in high school, and considering it was Chris, It was amazing. We temporarily parted ways when Collage rolled around, and after we both graduated, we got back together. This when we started YouTube, and right of the bat, we were popular, doing boyfriend girlfriend WoW sessions, and making content we enjoyed. Soon we made some milestones, had ups and downs, and after the whole him being shot thing, I've been worrying a lot about him. Just seeing him bleed like a Titan from Attack on Titan was enough for me to fall in to state of sadness. I love him


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Chris's pov)

All I remember was Sam pouring shots of vodka on my shoulder. I didn't know where I was. It was so white, and my arms, and leg hurt so much. I tried to sit up straight, but my back felt like it had run I er bye a monster truck. The first person I saw was Sam, making a phone call, then hanging up excitedly. He gave me my favorite Swedish chocolates, and Ian,Isaac,Hannah and my adoptive parents came running in.

"Hey, everyone." I spat out weakly. Hannah hugged me very hard, and my shoulder pain somehow increased, but I let her continue. "Bye the way,*cough*cough* what is this I hear about you being Ian and Isaacs sister?" I said weakly. Judging by the look on Ian's face when I said this, I don't think he expected me to say that.

"Yeah, about that, we went to L.A. to take a blood test, which was positive, and I told Sam to distract you Until we had the letter secure, he succeeded, but I guess you found the letter. Then again, I guess your girlfriend is your roommates sister." he said

. To be honest, I didn't really think about how Either Ian or Isaac will act once things go back to normal. Sam kind of shuffled toward me as he pulled my phone out. He somehow figure out my password, and showed me some email from E3,(I was to tired to read it). Considering that my entire left arm, most of my right arm, and my spine feels like it was steam rolled.

"Yeah, I don't think I will be doing anything important for a while. Might be a good time to catch up on Arrow." I said helplessly trying to open Netflix.

"Yeah, sweetie, apparently this will take 2 months to heal, at the very least." my mom said gently.

"2 MONTHS?" I accidentally yelled.

"Told you he scream." Ian muttered to Sam.

"Well what will I do If I have a cast on my arm during E3?"

"Only time will tell." said Sam looking down.

"Well this is just perfect. What happened to me anyway?"

"You got shot twice." said Isaac calmly.

"Who shot me?" I asked.

"Some jackass bye the name of Goride Johnson." Replied Sam. I heard that name before. But where. Out of the blue, a flashback triggered faster than the bullet that hit me.

"AH BITCH!" Sam yelled as he was pinned to a wall. We were at school. It was a nice day in May, when Gordie Johnson, the most popular kid in school, tried to take Sam's iPod. He had worked all summer to save up for it, and finally got it on a Christmas sale. He loved this thing, and Goride wanted it. I delivered a hard punch to his jaw. He let Sam go in shock. He spit out some blood, and charged at me. Out of nowhere he pulled out a knife. He pushed as hard as he could at my neck, and got a small cut in me, before he was exposed enough for he to kick him. By this point, we had gathered a huge crowd, and some people were starting to place bets. He almost delivered a killing blow in my skull before a Asian kid, whose name was paper toy Isaac yanked him off and started fighting him. I was bleeding, so naturally I sta,merged back, while his id notice twin, Ian started treating my wounds(if you somehow don't know, this is the same Isaac and Ian from the story). By the time a teacher came, we were all suspended for 3 days, but Goride, he was sent to Juvenile hall for a long time, his last words to me were,

"ILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Me and Sam were walking home when Ian and Isaac came running to us. Apparently they went to the same Orphanage, but we just never noticed each other.

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" I accidentally yelled again.

"REMEMBERED WHAT?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Gordie Johnson. Remember? He tried to steal your IPod, then gave me a cut. I honestly don't know why a elementary school student tried to kill me. Sure he was in 5th grade, and you were in second, but still I ca-"I said being cut off by Ian.

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he was the reason we were suspended for 3 days."

"My question is why they let a 2nd grader work for 14 bucks and hour at a security company." Hannah said jokingly.

"Remember, they said my job was sealing the envelopes. You made fun of me." Sam said. I really wonder what was in those envelopes.

(Hannah's pov)

I always liked Chris, he was smart, funny, and loved World of Warcraft, just like me. We met on a raid, the one were the ever so famous Leeroy Jenkins raid took place. Chris died at the eggs, and just laughed it off and joked to his brother, Sam. I only learned it was an adoptive relationship when I met him for the first time. The first time we had sex, we were in high school, and considering it was Chris, It was amazing. We temporarily parted ways when Collage rolled around, and after we both graduated, we got back together. This when we started YouTube, and right of the bat, we were popular, doing boyfriend girlfriend WoW sessions, and making content we enjoyed. Soon we made some milestones, had ups and downs, and after the whole him being shot thing, I've been worrying a lot about him. Just seeing him bleed like a Titan from Attack on Titan was enough for me to fall in to state of sadness. I love him


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Chris's pov)

"This video is something painful to make. As you can see, I'm currently covered in casts on my arms, and you're probably wondering why. If you don't follow my Twitter,then you wouldn't know that I was shot. Three times to be exact. I don't know if this will effect E3, but as my bro Sam always says, only time will tell. I have had some crazy experiences in the past, but this has been the deadliest. Please note that in the end, I will be fine, but we don't know when the end is. This is Chris, or Techno Soldier, and I'll see you, all next time." I said Turning off the camera. I felt like I was in a movie, and me being shot was just a stupid plot twist. All I remember from it was having a very bad stinging pain in my arm, and soon, I was unconscious, then awake with another stinging pain, and Sam cramming a belt into my mouth, and him holding a bottle of vodka. All I could think of was the thought of my brother downing shots after my funeral. The doctor said I would have these weird crater type things were I got shot, and said since the gun was modified to be as powerful as possible the bullets broke into tiny pieces to shoot like a shotgun. I was limited to doing a lot of stuff, and mobility was practically impossible. I just spent some days watching YouTube videos. Some of Sam, some of Ian and Isaac, some of Hannah, and some of other people. I thought I had it bad, but I learned that people like Markiplier had there dad die at a youngish age, and SuperMarioLogan had a feeding tube for a month. I decided I was just over reacting, and that a lot of people have it worse than me. I went to my kitchen, and clumsily opened a beer. Ever since I turned 21, I started lightly drinking, but when I got shot, I kinda just needed some good ol liquid courage. I need most nights rewatching Ian and Isaacs video explaining to there fans that they were siblings with Hannah. It didn't seem so big, or important, anymore, and they seemed to be unaffected by it I front of me. All I could really do besides watch YouTube was read, and when I got into the Game of thrones books, I kinda just wanted to read more, you know? Things haven't been that good with my Channel lately. A lot of my videos got demonetized, or age restricted, or both. I mean like, half my videos, so I'm only making half the money I used to. It's still 300,000$ a month, so I really shouldn't complain.

(Isaacs pov)

To be honest, I've only been serious about anything twice, when we were going to L.A., and when Chris got shot. I've definitely started caring more about Hannah and Chris relationship ever since I figured out me and Hannah are siblings, and I started to get this weird feeling whenever they showed affection in front of me. I started to care more about where Hannah was in general, and I was probably lucky I made sure she was away from the house when Gordie Johnson came for a visit. I've been playing a lot of Cuphead, and it reminded me of a movie I saw about the 1930's. Apparently, back then it was very common to get shot if you had the slightest bit of value to America. Life had been pretty difficult lately. I have had to help Chris eat(He's been drinking soil out of a straw). I have to help Ian and Hannah with there videos, and since I am the lead animator at the house, I have a very tight schedule. I've been having to work on videos non stop in preparation for E3, and it is stressful as fuck. I don't do so good under pressure, and my videos were a little different. At the end of the day, I just sat down and played runescape with my buds, and Sam. We just did some Pvp, and talked about society. I joined a lobby in Overwatch, and I met some fans, who were pretty excited, and asked if Chris Actually got shot, or of it was just as scandle, I obviously answered, Yes, but they still didn't buy it, so I told them the exact details, and I mean the EXACT details. What type of gun was used, who did it, who else was there, when did it happen? Eventually they believed me, and I had fun for the rest of the night


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Sam's pov)

After about a month, Chris got one of his casts off. He was told to take it easy for a little while, but went straight to his PC to play Minecraft. I joined him, and apparently his second one was due to be cut off in 2 months, just in time for E3. I got a good look at Chris's wounds, and they looked like fleshy craters. I have a feeling that Chris has felt different when playing Overwatch, and Battlefield, and Call of Duty. I eventually got confident enough to ask his about his feelings about the whole his roommates and girlfriend being siblings thing, and he just said he honestly didn't care anymore, I knew he was lying, so I tried to pressure him into telling the truth. Fortunately no one else was here when he yelled.

"FINE! I ADMIT IT! ITS VERY UNCOMFORTABLE TO KISS HANNAH INFRONT OF IAN OR ISAAC. BUT MAINLY ISAAC!" He yelled. I was kinda startled when I heard this, and I just quietly pulled out my phone. I started texting some of my friends,(Authors note: Sam's other friends aren't important to the story.) and they all said they felt sorry for me about my adoptive brother getting shot. I quickly gave Isaac a text telling him about the whole uncomfortable kissing thing, and He went on this kinda long ass talk about how he knew it, and I didn't care at all. I told Chris I was going home, and he seemed fine with that. I drove home, and started watching My Hero Academia, and It got pretty interesting, then I heard a knock on my door. I walked to it, and open edit, only to find the same woman from before, holding some legal looking documents. She crammed them in my face, and walked in. I read them. And they were just a huge mumble of adoption papers and crap like that. I told her to get out, and she said she was my legal mom. I got my lighter and lit the papers on fire, and put them In the sink. She started to yell about how I was a idiot, but I didn't care. She finally left when I threatened to call the police saying a prostitute barged into my house. I decided to tell Ian, and he just burst out laughing when he heard the word, "Prostitute". The bad part is that I was wearing earbuds, and his laugh was so loud, it sent a small vibration through my body. I said bye, and got back to my anime.

(Isaacs pov)

I got a email about Sam's mom being a hooker or something. Apparently some woman came to his door on 2 separate occasions, and tried to convince him she was his legal mom. Sam said he was dropped off, and the oldest kid there, who was seventeen, said that his mom said that she didn't want him anymore. I heard all this from Chris, and it was honestly the most hilarious thing I ever heard. He may have a broken arm, but he can type perfectly fine. Once I realized he got shot in the leg, he told me that the massive amounts of blanket covering it protected it to only have somewhat severe scratches. It really didn't make sence to me, it was like a author was trying to cover up a forgotten detail(Authors note: it's true). I checked to see if I had anything also, and no, I didn't. Ian came into my room, and asked what I wanted on my pizza. I awsered sausage without thinking.

The last time I had pizza, I was in 6th grade. I was invited to a freinds house, and his mom ordered us a sausage pizza. We had fun and played Runescape, and then my freind started chocking on 2 picces if Sausage. None of the other people there knew what to do, and with out thinking, I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. I quickly grabbed his trash bin, and put under his mouth. He started to vomit, and eventually, the sausage came out, and he thanked me, but he was ghost white. He went to another room, and his mom came in telling me I had to leave. I did, and the next day, they decided to move to a new neighborhood, because they thought the kids here were all bad. My freind claims he told them that I punched him just hard enough to get him to throw up, but I can't be fooled easily. I can see through anyone, and I knew he told them I tried to kill him because I was jealous of everything he had. From that day forward I never had any pizza again.

"You ok bro?" He asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"It's nothing." I Said turning to my computer.

"Cmon, you can tell me! Your brother!" He said starting to smile.

"I really wouldn't feelc omfortable telling you." I said scrolling threw some junk mail.

"Hey, I told my secret when you asked." He said. That was true. He did tell me his secret about there being a Big Dipper shaped birthmark on this thigh

"Fine. I had a flashback to 6th grade, when Jacobs family moved, remeber that, well it was clearly my fault for saving his life, but they blamed it on me, and everyone was mad at me, and it was all because of pizza." I explained.

"Oh, I remember him, he still owes me 20 bucks, to bad we don't know we're he is." Said Ian jokingly. I guess he noticed the stern look on my face, because he walked off, and asked Hannah the same question( She was staying over because she hates driving in the rain


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Chris's pov)

-Time cut, 1 month-

In finally got the second cast off. My arm felt so free, and I was exited to start practicing battlefield again. I was also exited to eat a hamburger again since you need two hands to eat it without making a giant mess. Sam drove me home since I wasn't supposed to drive for 14 days, which ment I would have to practice driving for a day. We got to my house, and I hoped out, and walked in. Doing stuff like opening the door felt weird to me since I just had someone else do it for me. I ran to Isaacs room where he and Hannah were doing some bonding thing(I really don't know what they are doing). Hannah took one look at my arms, and gave me a big hug. My bones my have healed, but they were more sore than a boxer after a thrifty round match. I tried to ask her to stop, and she jumped back starting to apologize.

"It's ok, I just need to heal. I should be fine." I started to say.

"So, what's the news on E3?" Isaac asked.

"Oh yeah, Hannah, your doing the panel with me, Isaac, apparently you got banned from E3 last year? What was that about?" I asked.

"Yeah about that, so you know how Logan Paul hid 3000 dollars at Vidcon? Well I decided to do that, but better, and hid 5000 dollars outside a park In L.A. I created a huge mob, and got kicked from all future events. So yeah. That sucks." He finished. I awkwardly looked at him. I had a random thought of him riding on Tracers back, running from hoards of people.

"I guess, we aren't taking you." I said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I find something to do." He said looking a little sad.

"Well, I'll bring you a shirt or something." Said Hannah kindly.

-Time cut 3 weeks-

I was fueled up, and ready for E3. I spent the last 3 weeks, getting my skill back in games that I was supposed to play. Apperently, they were doing a Fortnight world Championship, and me Sam, Ian, and Hannah were set to play as a squad. I was so pumped for this. We got on our flight, and we're ready for L.A. When we landed, I was exhausted.

"At least we're in L.A. For a fun reason." Said Ian taking out his phone. He called us a uber, and it wasn't that long to get to our hotel. Me and Sam had one room while Hannah and Ian had another. Sam seemed glad that he could use the mini bar for once. He pulled out a frosty Coke, and started sipping it. Hannah and Ian opened our door, and walked in. Thankfully, there were computers in our rooms, so Ian was able to print us out a map. Ian and Sam went to Safeway to get some food for lunch. When they left, Hannah locked the door.

"So, wanna horse around?" She asked. I nodded as we started.

(Isaacs pov)

I was pretty bored, so I went on YouTube. I was really sad I couldn't go to E3 with them, but I didn't mind to much. I guess I had it coming when I was skateboarding away from a giant crowd to avoid giving away the location of my 5000 dollars. Once someone Actually found it, I congratulated the person, and gave them a signed hat. Ian also signed it, but the Fan didn't really seem to care about him as much as me. Some fans said we were basically like the Paul brothers, but instead of YouTube enemy's, we were best buds. I really don't want to associate myself with Logan Paul videos or Jake Paul videos. I went to trending, and saw at the number four spot, a video, of Sam and Ian being Chased into a taxi. I found this funny, and I commented about how Ian's running has improved the years, and the comment section just blew up. The video hit number one within a few minutes, so I think the person who made the video is thanking me right now. I guess I was kind of curious, because I went Over to , and searched my name, and most of what came up were stories with the total Ian x Isaac lemon, and crap like that, I Immediately left site, and texted Ian Asking if he was all right. He said he was fine, and was heading back to the hotel. He mentioned that Sam was getting some ground turkey when the first fan recognized him, and then it just went crazy. I got hungry, so I went to the pantry to make myself a Nutella sandwich. The house seemed really quiet, and lonely. Now I know what Chris felt like when no one was here during our first trip to L.A. I Checked to see if anything was happening, and nothing was. Life is very boring sometimes.

(Sam's pov)

Yeah, so I was just buying some ground turkey, and I got recognized, and almost. Chased out of the store, thankfully, Ian was wearing a Hoodie, and wasn't recognized, I gave the groceries to him, as I distracted the hoard of people coming by. When we finally got back to our hotel room, it took Chris, like, a minute to get to the door, Hannah had a really ruffled collar, and was watching Game of Thrones. Chris Jammed something in his pocket, but I didn't seem to mind. We all got over to the kitchen, and started to make burgers. Chris jammed something in a trash can, and when I walked over to take a peek, I saw he jammed deep in the trash can. I just gave up, and took out the buns. We left Ian and Hannah to cook, since they were way better than us, and we sat down. I pulled out my phone, and went to YouTube. I checked trending, and a video of Me and Ian getting Chased into a taxi was at number one


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Ian's pov)

We hoped in a taxi, and drove to the convention center. We had to get there a hour early to avoid crowds. We then had to go In a secret door in the back, and tell the guy there a secret password that was emailed to us. As we walked in, we saw a lot of people getting ready, and a lot of youtubers, pro gamers, and some people who looked like secret service agents. We found Muselk, who was helping Jeff Kaplan announce a update to Overwatch, and we saw Markiplier, who was there because, well, HE'S FUCKING MARKIPLIER! We were all asked to get into a area to take a photo, and it turned out pretty good. I walked up to one of the guys in tuxedos, and asked who was the manager. He pointed to a guy with a blue Tuxedo. We walked over there, and I got his attention.

"Hey, um, excuse me? My name Is Ian from Ian and Isaac studios, and I was wondering why my brother, Isaac, was banned." I asked

"He isn't banned, he was just banned that year, and oh wait I just ruined this. Fuck." He said face palming.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. The guy ran off into the staff only room, and I was confused beyond belief. Was Isaac liking to me? I mean I didn't. Really care, but still, as his brother, that hurts. We walked towards the area where they were doing the Fortnight world Championship. I found the booth where we were playing, and they even had our names on the door. I walked in, and it was covered in Sound proof insulation. I booted up the PC, and opened Fortnight. It was a Alienware computer, using a red dragon mouse, and Razer keyboard. I played a couple of warm up games, then the convention opened. Mountains of people came pouring in, and I figured I had to get out. I walked out of the Booth, and walked to where all the you tubers are supposed to hangout. I sat in the front. And pulled out a Sharpie. A couple of people wanted signatures on their phone cases from all of us, others wanted sign hats, others, shorts, shirts,sweatshirts, and 2 or 3 people wanted me to sign their sunglasses. There was one guy was finding all the youtubers to get them to sign a poster, and then keep the poster as a piece of E3 2018 History. We'll gladly signed it, and had fun chatting with fans Until the Intercom came on.

"Attention all participants, we hope you are having lots of fun. If you are participating in the Fortnight Battle royale world Championship, the please go to your booth. I waved bye to our fans, and hustled into the booth. I opened up Fortnight, and let the event workers add us to the game.

"THE GAMES WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Said some guy with a microphone. "People and teams from all around the world, here to decide which us the best squad in the world? And we're stating in. 5...4...3...2...1...0!" The crowd blared. The game set us on the battle us, and we were talking Immediately.

"Are we going to Salty Springs?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, there a crap ton of hidden chests there." Replied Chris. As we all landed in a house. The kill feed exploded instantly. Only 75 people left. We tore apart a house looking for weapons, and bandages. I grabbed a double pump action shotgun, and gunned down 3 people. We ranked bed to there corpses, and grabbed there weapons. I picked up a golden(Legendary) Scar(Assault rifle) and started to pick up some bandages. Hannah built a wall around us as we split ammo, and equipped shields. We tore down the wall,and ran towards the next circle. 50 more people. I thought. I killed 2 more people, and looted whatever I needed. 5 kills, Im Doing good. We found a massive fight, and picked off 3 squads. As I killed my eighth person, someone in the booth next to us started pounding his keyboard, but for once I didn't laugh. I needed complete concentration. I picked of several more guys. 30 KILLS? THAT HAS TO BE A RECORD! I thought. 20 people left. This game is happening so fast! I thought as I saw Sam get shot. I hurried over and revived him. I handed him a sheild and med kit. 10 more people! We can do this. Suddenly, someone launched a snowball into our little fort, and killed Hannah, Sam and Chris. The person shot another one, killing them off completely, but not even touching me.

"SHIT!" I yelled angry. I jumped up, and shot the man who killed my team mates. 5 people left. I CAN DO THIS. I pulled out the guys sniper, and killed someone. 4 more people to kill. 32 kills. 2 other people shot each other, and it was just me and one other guy. Be launched a rocket at my fort, launching me far from it. 5 health left. I was spinning so fast I got dizzy. I grabbed the mouse for support, and everyone started Cheering. I landed, and saw the words I wanted to see. 1# Victory royale. "What just happened?" I asked still a little dizzy.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU JUST 360 NO SCOPED US THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!" Sam yelled with excitement. I looked out the booth. Everyone was Cheering. I minimized Fortnight, and quickly went on twitch. The broadcast was a minute behind real life. I watched as my character got blown off a wooden fort, and was spiraling Until he randomly shot, and hit the last guy. The chat feed went absolutely crazy. I quit out of Twitch, and opened Fortnight backup. We walked out the booth with smiles on our faces. We walked up to the main podium We're the Menager started talking into a mic. Hey handed me the trophy and I raised it in the air. It's gonna be so cool to have this in our house


End file.
